Recently, memory systems including nonvolatile memories have been widely used as main storages of various information processing devices. As one of the memory systems, NAND flash technology-based solid-state drives (SSD) are known.
In a memory system such as an SSD, address translation for translating a logical address into a physical address of a nonvolatile memory is executed by using an address translation table.
In a normal address translation table, physical addresses corresponding to logical addresses are managed, respectively.
However, in a normal SSD, data corresponding to one logical address is fixed-length data, and arbitrary-length data cannot be written to an arbitrary logical address.